


Auto Shop Inspections

by mansikka



Series: Under Observation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanics, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka





	

It's always Dave that gets the hot ones Caleb thinks to himself sulkily, slamming down the hood on the car he's working on and making himself busy enough to be able to linger nearby. Not that Dave would even appreciate what's in front of him, he sighs, far too audibly. Dave is painfully heterosexual, and what's more has been with his high school sweetheart since, well. High school. Married right after graduation and popped out two kiddies with the assistance of his Abigail, of course. Abby's beautiful, even Caleb can acknowledge that, but she's nothing, not one thing compared with this outrageously gorgeous couple stood talking to Dave with Dave not even noticing. Criminal. That's what this is, Caleb sighs again, getting a little closer and rearranging the racks full of miscellaneous parts they've still not gotten around to tidying away.

Dean, Caleb's already heard, clearly knows what he's doing. The parts and treatments that he's ordering are not your average run-of-the-mill car maintenance paraphernalia. No, Caleb thinks, taking a good long look at the perfectly turned bowlegs full of promise, the wide, stocky shoulders and those large, clearly capable hands. Couple that with his face, Caleb sags, standing abrupt as he clanks metal on metal in his distraction and tidies up the shelf he's just made a mess of. Man. No wonder the other guy's staring off otherworldly like he's shocked by all the luck he's got. _Cas_ , he thinks he heard Dean call him. Stupid name. For a stupidly hot guy with an even hotter boyfriend looking so perfect together that it's just unfair, Caleb complains. All in his head of course. All in his head.

“I'll just check out back, see what we got,” Caleb hears Dave telling them, then listens to his footfall fading away as he does just that. There is the scuffing of a boot against the dirt of the floor, a yawn that becomes a stretch that Caleb is helpless against resisting glancing over at in case it means a flash of flesh (it doesn't). Then a hand is out and gripping around what's got to be a pure-muscle arm beneath that ridiculous trenchcoat, turning Cas in for a quick kiss that Caleb knows he doesn't deserve. Well maybe he does. Maybe it's not Cas' fault he's beautiful and that his Dean is just as beautiful as well. God. Imagine them _together_ , Caleb thinks to himself, then has to clutch hard around the shelf unit to stay upright and thank himself for his loose-fitting overalls.

“I'm thinking,” Dean says, clearly debating with himself about whatever he's about to be saying, and clearly sinful temptation wrapped in plaid and denim judging from the depth of his voice. “How 'bout. We finish up here, go see what Sam got out of them witnesses, then we head on out, go grab some lunch. _Good_ lunch. Carbs. Salad. The works. Gotta be hungry by now, huh? Your appetite's still, uh... adjusting I guess,” Dean adds, actually pressing his fingers in a gentle caress against Cas' probably perfectly flat stomach, looking at him with affection and concern.

Witnesses? Caleb repeats in his head. Adjusting appetite? Has this Cas guy that's getting the brunt of all his own envy been sick or something? A tendril of pity and remorse works its way through Caleb's gut, making him exhale a sigh of contrition, let his eyes linger over Cas in thorough inspection to see if he can work out if he's been sick or not.

“I am... ravenous,” Cas settles on, and god damn if Caleb's not weak at the knees for the gravel in his voice. Holy hell, how is that even possible to sound and look that good, Caleb protests to himself, clutching hard to keep himself up.

“Yeah, I know you are,” Dean replies, clearly grinning like a lovesick idiot and leaning in to kiss him again. Caleb knows he winked then as well, he _knows_ he did. The bastard.

“I did not mean for—”

“Well you're ravenous for that as well; luckily for me,” and Dean's wink is a lot more suggestive this time, Caleb notices, swallowing thickly at the implication there. “But what I meant. Is that you cleared us out of burritos and hot pockets in one sitting the other night when you couldn't sleep. I mean, I'm not complaining; woulda got up and cooked you something better 's all. If you'dve asked me,”

Cas shuffles on the spot, looking a mixture of chagrined and touched. “I did not wish to wake you,” he says, and because he's evil does it while looking back at Dean with such adulation on his face it's clearly meant to make Caleb's gums recede from the sweetness. Seriously unfair.

“Hey,” Dean says, turning a little in so that he's facing Cas and briefly cupping his hand to Cas' face. “You can wake me, whenever you want, for whatever you want. Just gotta roll over or give me a nudge. I'm yours, Cas,” and if the look Cas gives Dean then doesn't make Caleb feel even more sorry for himself...

“Besides,” Dean adds, and great. Now he's full-on resting his hands on Cas' waist and turning into him. “Thought we agreed now we got you human we were gonna... gonna make sure you ate right, at least. Can't stop the way you inhale coffee all day long—”

“It is no more than you and Sam drink,” Cas interrupts, sounding indignant. Good for him, Caleb thinks, then shakes his head at himself for it.

“No, it isn't,” Dean agrees, grinning adoringly at him, “'s why I said we can't stop you. Don't mean I can't look out for you in other ways though, does it. And if you weren't paying attention to Sam's lecture on nutrition—”

“He sent me _links_ , Dean,” Cas says, sounding mournful, quickly clutching him back. “He set up my tablet with applications so that I can _monitor my intake_ ,” Who is this monster that is Sam, Caleb thinks, incredulous on Cas' behalf. Like he even needs to think about what he eats. Look at him, he's like... chiseled. Marble-like, he settles on. Then his brain catches up to the _now we got you human_ and has Caleb wondering just how very sick Cas has recently been. Decides to let this Sam off the hook if all he's doing is looking out for him.

Dean sighs in sympathy and pulls Cas in for an actual hug, that makes Caleb's heart swell for seeing. “I'll talk to him,” he mutters in to Cas' ear before nuzzling into his cheek and then standing back a touch. “But we'll get something good for lunch, 'k, Cas? Get thinking 'bout what you want. Whatever you want. Don't care how many miles I gotta drive to get us there,”

There is a final stroke of Dean's hand down Cas' arm and then he's dropping it, probably, Caleb thinks, at the sound of Dave returning with his things. Not that Dave would notice even if he'd come back in to find Cas and Dean making out, Caleb laughs to himself. Dave's always been sort of oblivious to the world around him unless it's Abigail coming to pay him a visit. Which is also sort of sweet, Caleb concedes, sighing and wondering when he'll luck out and meet someone himself.

“So we got everything you need,” Dave is saying, “what've you got?”

Caleb hears the _Chevy_ and the _sixty-seven_ and the _Impala_ and feels the blood rush in his ears imagining Dean behind the steering wheel of a gleaming car. Or working on it all covered in grease and oil. Or him and Cas —

“Wanna take a look?” Dean is saying and it snaps Caleb back from where his thoughts were headed, though it does replace those thoughts with new ones that make him very glad indeed for his overalls. And Dave, bless him, might not be aware of attractive men or what things they may or may not do to one another. But he is aware of beautiful cars. Which is sort of a good thing since he works in this here garage, Caleb reminds himself, then laughs, sneakily following them out.

The car, because of course it is, is this huge black gleaming stunner that is just about as glorious as its owner. Caleb watches the caress of Dean's hand along its surfaces and can almost imagine it purring under his touch. He thinks of Cas making similar noises and tells himself to get a grip, then watches the rest of their conversation from a sort of safe distance, admiring Dean's ass when he pops the hood to show Dave the engine that he's clearly worked on lovingly himself.

Angry eyes narrow in on Caleb then, making him stumble back at the intensity of them and the accompanying overall glare. Oops, he realizes, waving an absent apology in Cas' direction as he watches him. Clearly Cas has noticed that Caleb's practically drooling over Dean as he talks obliviously to Oblivious Dave. Must learn to check guys out more discreetly, Caleb chides himself, especially when they bring their hot, smitey-looking boyfriends along with them.

With one final glare for Caleb, Cas turns his head slowly in the direction of Dean's voice, giving a short sharp nod and coming around to the passenger side of the car. Caleb watches with his breath held as Dave mumbles about coming back with Dean's change in a second. The moment Dave's back is turned, Cas is crowding Dean back against the side of the Impala and kissing him hard. Dean's hands flare out to his side at the surprise of it but catch up instantly by wrapping around Cas firm, holding him tight.

When Cas pulls back he mutters something at Dean, and though Caleb can't hear it, judging by both the depth of his tone, and Dean's wide-eyed clearing throat of reaction, it's something of a smutty promise for later. Caleb watches Dean nod rapidly in acceptance of whatever it is Cas just suggested to him, then leaning to kiss him sweetly, nudging for Cas to stand and stop pinning him against the car so that they can leave.

Cas doesn't even begin to straighten himself up when Dave is back with them, and Dave, the fool that he is, doesn't seem to notice a single thing. He simply drops Dean's change into his hand extended upturned behind Cas then wishes them a good day and turns away again on his heel. Caleb keeps watching as Cas leans in to kiss Dean once again, drops his forehead down on his shoulder for a beat then finally steps back. Dean beams at him, opens the passenger door with a flourish and holds it open until Cas slides in.

The engine rumbles so beautifully it forces a whimper out of Caleb's mouth as he listens, and through the rear window he thinks he can see Dean lean across the seat to kiss Cas once again. Caleb keeps staring as Dean steers the Impala out of the garage and strains his ear to listen to the engine as it disappears into the distance. Then turns a glum half-circle and goes back to the engine tune-up he'd abandoned earlier.


End file.
